Christmas Mayhem
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu and Tyina get caught up in some mayhem with Vamps and Four Arms at the Mansion. Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**An excellent story from guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Tyina, and Vamps. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Christmas Mayhem**

Jocu was invited to spend a few days at the Grant Mansion. He was definitely enjoying the beautiful place and the others greeted him warmly. The aliens were very friendly, but there were some that were more curious than others.

"I think we should give him a proper greeting," came a gentle voice from the darkness.

"Well we don't want to frighten him," came another voice.

"Frighten him?! He doesn't look like he would frighten easily." Another replied.

"How about we wait until he wakes up from his rest?" The first voice responded.

"Sounds perfect." Came a gentle chuckle.

Meanwhile, Jocu was just turning over when he felt someone walk into the room. He gently opened one eye and grinned. It was Tyina.

"Hey there," he cooed sleepily.

"Hey, Jocu; I brought you some hot cocoa," she grinned, but she coughed a bit which made him open both eyes.

"You're unwell?"

"I just have a small cold. The weather has been crazy," she said quietly.

"Well, why not come over and rest with me?" Jocu soothed, now moving the covers back and patting the bed next to him.

Tyina blushed and looked away shyly. "I-I'm fine. I can't stay though; I have work to do," she said shyly.

"Come on," he grinned, now using his tail to gently coax her over.

"Jocu…," she giggled, now her face turning red.

"Tyina, come over here," he said, now leaning over and letting his tail gently wrap around her wrist and pull.

"W-What?"

"You heard me," he chuckled, now letting his tail pull her over and he wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle. "You're warm though." He said, now feeling her forehead.

"Jocu, I'm okay…really," she giggled, now feeling him gently tickle her tummy.

"It's you that needs soup kiddo," he said, now gently wrapping her up in the blanket. "And I will make you some."

"Thank you. Can I come with you and watch?" she smiled, now leaning against him.

"Sure, my dear. Now come," Jocu said, now helping her up and helping her to the door.

But the minute Tyina and Jocu walked out into the hallway, Four Arms and Vamps ran out into view! They were both in their wife beaters because Tyina had their work shirts

"There she is!"

"Where are our work shirts?!" Vamps chuckled.

"They are in the laundry room! I just had to wash them! It's my turn to do laundry!" Tyina protested.

"I see. And so you won't mind taking us to get them?" Four Arms smile.

"I can't…I HEY!" She squealed, now ducking from them.

"Our shirts had to be washed because of you accidentally splashing us with paint earlier!" Four Arms laughed. "And for that, you get a little tickle torture, kid!"

Jocu was chuckling in amusement, but his eyes widened when Tyina ran to him and clung to his stomach playfully.

"Save me, Jocu!"

And with that, he looked up and saw both aliens looking at him mischievously.

"So you're the famous Prince Jocu. The legendary tickle monster prince that the girls and Four Arms told me about." Vamps said amused, now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I am Prince Jocu. It is a pleasure to meet you," Jocu smiled, now putting out one hand.

"I am Vamps. And it is a pleasure to meet you too." Vamps greeted, shaking his hand gently.

"And you and I have already met; now how about if you can give me that little one in your grasp, I will let you off the hook?" Four Arms smirked.

"Let me off the hook?" Jocu smirked back, now letting his tail gently begin to wag.

"Or else you have to deal with both of us," Vamps chuckled. "In fact, you are the one we were waiting for to wake up."

"I see. My my…so if I release her, I am free, hmm?" Jocu asked, now placing one set of hands on his hips.

"Yessssssssssss," Vamps hissed playfully.

"Now give her here, Lauhinian," Four Arms.

"Hmmmmm?" Jocu smirked, looking like he was pretending to think about it. Then he quickly scooped up Tyina in his arms and gave them a devious look. "Let the games begin my friends."  
And with that, he took off down the hall with the girl in his arms.

Vamps hissed playfully and took off after them with the Tetramand in tow!

"GET BACK HERE!" Four Arms roared.

"You both are going to get it now," Vamps said, now gaining on them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Jocu, what do we do now?" Tyina laughed, now holding on to his neck.

"Watch and learn, little one," he smiled. The minute Vamps and Four Arms almost got him, Jocu jumped up on the ceiling and clung to it with his claws, leaving the two aliens in a heap on the floor. He had Tyina curled to his chest to make sure she didn't fall.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Four Arms growled.

"And let it be known…," Vamps started, now standing and jumping on the ceiling, now upside down. "From one prince to another, I do not know the meaning of giving up." Vamps smirked.

"I knew you would say that." Jocu grinned, now beckoning to him with his tail. "Come, Vladat Prince. I am ready for you."

And with that, Vamps pounced and Jocu gently placed Tyina down on the ground. The two then began wrestling on the ceiling! Being a Vladat, it was easy for Vamps to wrestle and not fall off and Jocu was used to playful antics like this so he could keep a good grip too.

Tyina looked up and saw the two having fun, but felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Four Arms smirking evilly at her. He scooped her up fast in his arms and began wiggling his fingers in her ticklish tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! HEHEEHEHEHEHEHLP!" She giggled.

"Uh -h. Looks like I'm needed," Jocu chuckled, now jumping down and scooping her up from Four Arms and soon they were being chased again!

But Jocu then used his power to make the lights temporarily go out! They were in pitch black darkness!

"WHAT ON EARTH?! NO FAIR, YA DISAPPEARING MENACE!" Four Arms yelled playfully. He and Vamps were really enjoying this!

"Not to worry," Vamps grinned, now using his infrared vision. He then motioned for Four Arms to follow him. Once they did, they entered an empty room.

"Huh? No one is here." Four Arms said, now looking around.

"Oh, they're in here. Just give me a moment," Vamps said, now scanning the room and sensing their energy.

"Drat…your Vladat friend has a trump card," Jocu whispered, now letting Tyina hang onto him as he was hanging upside down and holding her. They were blending in to the ceiling decorations.

"Yes! Vamps is one of the best when it comes to hide and seek," Tyina smiled.

Vamps closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to Four Arms. He then pointed up. Both looked up and for a moment, Four Arms saw nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see them with my infrared vision, but let me make them more visible for you!" Vamps said. He then looked up and hissed, baring his fangs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Tyina said in surprise, seeing his fangs. Her shout gave them away!

"No, kid!" Jocu laughed, but too late. Soon Vamps was up there and poking them both with his sharp claws, making them both laugh. Before they knew it, both Jocu and Tyina tumbled onto the bed and a full tickle fight began between all four of them!  
After a few minutes, they stopped.

"That was entertaining," Vamps chuckled.

"Yes, indeed it was." Jocu smiled, now turning to Tyina. "Come and let's get you some soup, little one."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Jocu. Will you be coming over for Christmas dinner?" Vamps asked.

"Yes, Rachel invited me. And I am glad to meet you too; I must say we are alike," Jocu smiled.

"Good! The more, the merrier!" Four Arms smiled, now helping them all up. "Whaddya say we go downstairs from some Christmas cookies and make some homemade cocoa and soup for this little one?"

"Sounds great!" Tyina smiled happily.

"Awesome!" Jocu grinned.

"A great way to end the night," Vamps chuckled, now following all of them downstairs to the kitchen for a wonderful Christmas treat.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
